


You didn't have to, yes you did

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Loki - Fandom, The Hollow Crown (2012), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Birthday Smut, Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3430922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ultimate birthday gift to myself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You didn't have to, yes you did

 

Brrgh! Brrgh!

The phone starts going off as it would all day long. Today was the one day I would regret having the Kill Bill whistle for a ringtone. This one was a text from mom telling me how much it hurt to push me out, dispite almost being born in a hospital hallway. Her words. I always enjoyed that story but I liked my brother's more, having been born on two Tylanol and almost being duced out into a toilet.

 

_**Happy Birthday, Tina! I love you!** _

_**You were the first and it hurt like hell. Say hello to Tom for me. I want a grandchild.** _

 

"Really, Mom?"

I toss my phone on the pillow and turn, trying to fall back asleep. Tom isn't there next to me but I'm not worried. He said to rest, so I did, but not before I turned off all of the alarms on my phone. I flop onto my back and close my eyes as I drift back to sleep.

~

The mattress creaks as my hands stretch to the headboard. I can feel something around my eyes and both of my wrists as I try to move. My phone gets a text as the tone disappears.

"Good morning," purrs Tom as I feel his lips lower to mine for a deep kiss.

To be honest, I was expecting breakfast in bed but this was better. He pulls away before I can kiss him back.

"Tom?"

"Happy birthday, Darling," he whispers as he slowly licks up my earlobe. "Would you like your present now or later?"

"This isn't it?"

I feel his hands on me as he chuckles, his tongue at my neck.

"Oh no, my dear Christina. Your real gift comes later tonight."

I always felt equally wet and annoyed when he used my full name like that, especially when he had me tied at his mercy. The phone whistles again as we both ignore it.

"Thomas!"

"Shh. What's a birthday without the games?"

"A game? Seriously?"

"I'll give you a warm-up. Just guess who I am." He clears his throat as the phone goes off again. "Is someone going to get that?! I don't know why I'm the only one availible in all of Sweden that's able to pick up the damn phone!" Magnus, obviously. I keep my lips pressed together and I try not to yell when I heard him throw my phone into the hallway. "Who am I, Dove?"

"Magnus? Is that you?"

"Correct. You seem to catch on quick."

"You're making this way too easy for me. Who's next?"

The bed shifts as I feel him lean over me as he grips my jaw in his hand. It surprises me as he turns my face roughly to the sheets. I give a small gasp when his bottom lip ghosts the hairline near my ear.

"Now for the rules."

His voice grew deeper and smoother, borderline sinister but there were only so many choices. The weight of his body on top makes me squirm under him.

"I'm going to give you a few clues to who I am. If you get it right when I ask, I'll move on. If you guess wrong or guess before I ask, then I'll go back as the same person until I feel you are ready to move on. Since it is your birthday, scream as loud as you like and you may come as many times as you like as well, but be warned that this is a time sensative game, so try not to delay your answer or I will see to it personally that you gratification will be delayed later on with great lengths. Should you wish to continue no more, your word will be _Candles_. Are you ready, love?"

"Yes." Just one word, in one breath. I didn't even think.

"Who am I?" His teeth nip my ear.

"Jaguar Tom."

"I will accept that answer. Now, brace yourself..."

His hand lets my face go as he gently kisses where his hand was. Okay, gentle. I go through his characters as I try to choose carefully. I relax myself when his hands slowly explore my body but that's all I feel beside the bedsheets. My head rises up out of instinct even with the blindfold on.

"What the hell?! You took off my clothes? God, how asleep was I?"

"Very much rested from the events of the previous night. You barely stirred as I stripped you bare as the day you were birthed into this world, much as today. I wish to again hear the wanton song when you are tossed from the rapture of your passion. Perhaps you wish to know how I am to react to your flesh."

"By all means," I giggle.

I tried to draw in what I could, his warm tongue, slightly swollen bottom lip between my teeth. I closed my eyes behind the blindfold and waited.

 

_"The expense of spirit in a waste of shame_

_Is lust in action; and till action, lust_

_Is perjured, murderous, bloody, full of blame_

_Savage, extreme, rude, cruel, not to trust_

_Enjoy'd no sooner but despised straight,_

_Past reason hunted, and no sooner had_

_Past reason hated, as a swallow'd bait_

_On purpose laid to make the taker mad;_

_Mad in pursuit and in possession so;_

_Had, having, and in quest to have, extreme;_

_A bliss in proof, and proved, a very woe;_

_Before, a joy proposed; behind, a dream_

_All this the world well knows; yet none knows well_

_To shun the heaven that leads men to this hell"_

 

The trail of hot kisses between his breaths were torturing. His lips are everywhere as I whimper, pulling at whatever is holding me to the headboard. His lips only touched my skin, not my lips anymore, or the hardened skin on my chest that was screaming for his attention. If I didn't have him under my nails, I was going to burst on the bedsheets.

"What beest my name, honest maiden?"

"Prince Hal," I moan.

He gave me permission to enjoy myself as I liked but I didn't want it to end. God knows what else he had up his sleeve.

"A servicing royalty is befitting to you." A small moan against my neck turns into a growl that sends a chill up my back. "Why not continue your mewls from there, Midgardian?"

Yes. Yes. Yes. Yeeeeesssssss! It was Loki!

His lips disappeared from the surface of my skin as his tongue moves from my neck to my chest. I've always imagined him taking me as Loki with him finding amusement with seeing me tied up. His hot tongue painfully hardens my nipples until they scrape against his soft cheek. I feel myself over the edge as he tugs hard at my buds.

"Now now, little mortal. Why must you delay your release from my silvertongue? Do you not wish to come undone at the touch of a God?"

"I just need a hand, if you'll indulge a maiden as me."

His cold hand leaves goosebumps on my stomach as his fingers sail effortlessly to my slit. I can't help but moan as he rubs firmly at my clit until my hips start shaking.

"Come for me, my princess."

With one last rub, my back arches from the bed as I hold back my moan so I don't scream his name. Just when I'm down from my high, I feel him toss both of my legs over his shoulders.

"Allow me to bestow _my_ gift upon you."

"God," I whine.

He kisses up the insides of my thighs and then to the other side until he stops at my mound. He parts my folds and tastes my skins with a single lick as I pull the bonds harder. His hand presses me down the mattress as he _tsks_ like I did something wrong.

"I can't have you trying to wiggle away like a worm, now can we?"

His treachorously traces the inside of me as my voice rises. He removes his tongue and replaces the emptiness with his fingers as his tongue move up to my clit. My body bucks helplessly against his arm as he holds me down. He shows no mercy as my sensitive bundle of nerves is licked, teased and sucked within an inch of its life. My thighs close around him as I come again, this time with a silence pouring from my mouth like the juices dripping from my core as he licked everything up.

"Oh, my dear. If I could, I would keep you like this forever but now I believe it is time. Who am I?"

"L-L... Loki of ah... Asgard."

"Mmm, even when you are shaking in the midst of your passion, you still express formalities. You indeed are in for a treat now."

By now, my wrists ache and my body is sweating from Tom's game. The scent of me was lingering heavily in the room as the mattress creaked again. His arm snaked under me and scoops me up as I dangle from the headboard. It was a good thing he gained all that muscle from _Coriolanus_ to hold me up as his mouth was ravinous on my breasts. The sound of wet suckling and my moans made the throbbing between my legs return. My wrists pulled as I whine in pain and pleasure. A soft chuckle escaped him as I tried to get comfortable.

"Does the simple wench think she can try to ease herself from my hungry grasp?"

Oh, shit. It was Caius. He drops me to the bed as he chuckles. If mom wanted grandkids, I wasn't ready to tell her this was how it happened. I can tell this was going to get rough.

Best. Birthday. Ever.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"For your punishment."

"I have done anything wrong!"

He pulls my hair back as his mouth meets mine. His tongue pushes so far back into my mouth, I almost gagged from pleasure. What I wouldn't give for him to thrust himself in my mouth right now. The thought alone made me wetter as he parted my legs.

"Your tongue as gotten the best of you, slave. I can easily cure the attitude of your voice."

His thumb slowly rubbed at my swollen jewel as my body started quivering.

"Yes, Master Caius."

Crap. I didn't realize what I had said until he pulled away and flipped me over his lap.

" _Tsk tsk tsk_. You broke a rule, Maiden. Now I have to punish you but I'll give you a choice. Starting over from the beginning or my hand until you are red."

There was no way in hell that I was starting over now that I was this far.

"Your hand, Master. If it pleases you."

His hand comes down hard as I yelp from the surprise.

"Oh, it will when I have you moaning like a proper Roman whore. Now scream for me."

His hand come down on my tender ass again and again. It didn't hurt but it caused me to yell louder than I ever had over his lap. When he finished, his palm slowly massaged my cheeks as he moaned in approval. He places me gently back on the mattress as I try to catch my breath. Tom works himself between my legs as he wraps them around his waist.

"Prepare, Wench, to recieve the gift of the Gods." I can feel him nudge at my soaked enterance. He hisses as he feels the heat on his cock, by now, he must be hard as stone. His hips snap into me as I yell from the stretch. He stops for a second to compose himself. "God," he moans.

I smile to myself on the inside from him almost breaking character. His fingers grab onto my hips roughly and curl into my skin, maybe to leave bruises. He thrusts wildly into me as I picture Caius would with his lips sucking harshly at the base of my neck. I'm weak underneath him as he pistons quicker. I can feel myself getting closer again.

"Say my name again, Whore," he hisses.

"Caius! You're Caius..."

He slows as he licks the mark I know will be there in the morning.

"This is it. You get no clues for this round and I'm not stopping until you guess correctly. No matter how much you scream or beg. Who am I?"

His hips kept going, pounding harshly into my dripping cunt as I screamed. Wave after wave and I wasn't sure of how much more I could take. My whole body trembled as this orgasm was ongoing. My senses were pretty much gone. Breathe, just breathe.

A fresh wave was building, I took a deep breath as things stated to come back to me. Sight was still taken but there was still everything else. My skin was burning everywhere from his touch. The salt of his skin was on the tip of my tongue. All of the pleasure was leaving a loud ringing in my ears over the grunts and curses pouring from our mouths. I could smell our sex, no doubt, drenching the bed. There was also something else in the midst of my calm. Smoke. The ringing was becoming clearer as I start to panic.

"Tom," I pant trying to get his attention.

"That's right, you've guessed correct."

"Tom!"

My pleas only push him more. I can feel him start to twitch as my back starts to arch again. The safety of our home is more important that this. I pull myself to the head board with whatever strength I have and pull the blindfold away from my face.

"No!" he shouts as he tries to pull me back.

"Fuck! _Candles_ , Tom! _Candles_!! The smoke alarm is going off!"

He stops and we both smell the smoke growing closer. He unties me in a panic as he stumbles from the bed and into the hallway ahead of me.

"Oh, fuck," he shouts from downstairs.

"Whatever it is, use the heating pads or Luke will kill you!!"

I cover myself with a robe and fly down the stairs, flinging all the windows open as I hear clashing dishes in the kitchen. I ignore it completely as I wave a Cosmo magazine in front of the alarm.

"I've got the back door," yells Tom from the laundry.

After several swings, the beeping still carries on.

"Oh, for fucks sake!"

I hit the alarm with the thick magazine until the battery slides in my reach. I pry it out and cough as I try to draw in some clean, cold as hell, Feburary air.

"Fuck!"

"Tom?"

I run to the kitchen where he is. The oven door is open with smoke still at the top of the heating element. He waves a dish towel to stop two cake pans from smoking. The insides are dark as he curses at the sight of them.

"Black forest?"

His swears stop as he backs away.

"Strawberry and I was going to put sprinkles on the white icing too."

"Ah, honey."

I didn't notice how quickly he put on his pants as he locks the back door. He said this was time sensative and now I know why. I pull him close to me.

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I'm sorry I mucked it all up."

"It's okay, I'm sure this was Jag Tom's fault. He made up the rules." He hides his head in my neck, trying to hide his embaressment. "We can always try again later."

"Which part?"

"The one with the icing," I whisper into his ear as I start to walk away. "Bring it with you when you're done closing the windows."

"You're not gonna help?"

"Nope," I yell from the stairs as I purposely leave my robe on the railing. I turn to look back down the stairs as Tom bites his lip.

"Okay, birthday girl."

I shimmy on the top stair as I walk to bathroom to start the shower.

"And tell Magnus to pick up my phone or he's sleeping on the couch tonight!"

 


End file.
